Your Smile
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Mengapa kau suka menyanyikan lagu itu?" "Karena di masa lalu aku menyukai seseorang, dan bertepuk sebelah tangan." "Ahh.. Berarti kau masih menyukai orang tersebut sampai sekarang? Lagu ini pasti mengingatkanmu padanya." "Tidak... Karena sampai sekarang pun cintaku masih tidak terbalas. Walaupun dengan orang yang berbeda." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.14: Smile**

 **.**

 **Your Smile**

 **A fanfic by HelloItsAYP.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _"Mengapa kau suka menyanyikan lagu itu?"_

 _"Karena di masa lalu aku menyukai seseorang, dan bertepuk sebelah tangan."_

 _"Ahh.. Berarti kau masih menyukai orang tersebut sampai sekarang? Lagu ini pasti mengingatkanmu padanya."_

 _"Tidak... Karena sampai sekarang pun cintaku masih tidak terbalas. Walaupun dengan orang yang berbeda."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Siang di sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang berada di pusat Seoul, terlihat dua orang laki-laki berjalan berdampingan melewati lapangan luas yang ramai, di karenakan jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Yang berambut merah menyala merangkul temannya, si pemuda bersurai _ash grey_ sembari tertawa lepas.

"—dan Lee _Songsaengnim_ terjatuh. Di depan para muridnya. Bayangkan kawan! Jika kau menyaksikannya langsung, aku yakin kau akan tertawa terbahak-bahak ahahaha" Tawa menggelegar si rambut merah membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian orang sekitar.

"Ck! Hentikan tawa _ahjussi_ -mu itu Kim Taehyung!" Pemuda berambut _ash grey_ terlihat kesal menatap teman yang merangkulnya. "Kita jadi pusat perhatian bodoh!" Sambung pemuda tersebut sambil menatap risih si surai merah disebelahnya.

"Ya! Aku jamin kau juga akan sepertiku jika melihatnya Park Jimin." Sahut pemuda berambut merah—Kim Taehyung—sambil memegang perutnya dan tertawa lepas.

Sang surai _ash grey_ -Park Jimin- menghela nafas kesal melihat tingkah Taehyung. "Setidaknya kecilkan suara tawamu _pabbo_!" Gerutu Jimin sambil mendelikkan mata kearah sang sahabat.

Taehyung menarik nafas berat disela tawanya."Hahaha, baiklah.. Baiklah.."

Dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti sambil mengobrol ringan. Ditengah jalan menuju gerbang sekolah, dari arah belakang terdengar suara yang memanggil mereka berdua.

"Jimin- _ah_! Taehyung- _ah_!" Teriak orang tersebut menggema di sekeliling lapangan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, otomatis Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh kebelakang. Lalu terlihat seorang pemuda berlari menerobos keramaian. Sambil terengah pemuda tersebut berhenti dihadapan mereka.

"Bernafas Hoseok- _H_ _yung_." Sambut Jimin ketika pemuda yang berlari tadi—Hoseok—berhenti didepan mereka dengan nafas terengah-rengah.

Pemuda yang menghampiri mereka berdua menarik nafas panjang lalu tersenyum lebar. Jimin meringis melihat senyum tersebut. _'Apakah bibirnya tidak robek tersenyum selebar itu'_ , Jimin berpikir hiperbolis.

Jimin dan Taehyung masih menatap pemuda dihadapan mereka penasaran. "Kenapa _H_ _yung_? Ada masalah?" Taehyung bertanya. Karena setelah meredakan nafas terengahnya Hoseok tidak berkata apapun pada mereka dan hanya tersenyum lebar.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh kecil. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian karaoke." Lalu tersenyum lebar lagi.

Jimin menggeplak kepala Hoseok dengan tampang merengut. "Aish! Kukira ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan. Ternyata hanya karaoke."

Sembari meringis Hoseok memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Jimin." _Ck!_ Penting Jim. Jika aku terlambat memanggil kalian pasti aku ke karaoke sendirian" Sungut Hoseok.

Taehyung berdecak melihat pertengkaran kecil didepannya, "Ya pergi saja sendiri. _Quality time_ sebelum kau ujian, _H_ _yung_ " Celetuknya.

Sementara Hoseok mendelikkan matanya ke arah Taehyung mendengar saran _hoobae_ -nya tersebut. "Kau mau aku semakin terlihat tidak punya kekasih hah?!" Hoseok bersungut sambil bersedekap, "Dan membuka peluang untuk kalian mengejek ku?! Tidak…Terima kasih." Cibirnya sembari memalingkan kepalanya dan mendengus kecil.

Taehyung dan Jimin tertawa keras mendengar ucapan sang kakak kelas. Bukan hal baru lagi mendengar Hoseok menyangkut pautkan segalanya dengan 'tidak punya kekasih'. Selama dua tahun Jimin dan Taehyung mengenal Hoseok, tidak pernah terdengar kabar ia memiliki tambatan hati. Hal tersebut membuat ia semakin sering di ejek dua adik kelasnya tersebut.

Hoseok berdecak pelan, "jadi? Ikut tidak?" Tanyanya sembari memandang kedua pemuda didepannya. Jimin dan Taehyung saling berpandangan sejenak seakan berbicara melalui tatapan mereka, lalu Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hoseok. "Siapa saja yang ikut?"

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya, "hanya aku dan kalian berdua, itupun jika kalian mengiyakan ajakanku."

"Tidak ada yang lain? Teman sekelasmu misalnya?" Jimin tersenyum lebar menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok memicingkan matanya memandang Jimin. "Kau mengharapkan siapa Park Jimin? Yoongi?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. Taehyung yang melihat reaksi temannya tertawa kecil. "Dia lebih berharap kau membawa serta Yoongi- _S_ _unbae_ , _H_ _yung_."

Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, refleks Jimin menendang kaki sang sahabat, "Mulutmu Kim Taehyung. Aish!" Kesal Jimin. Sementara sang korban penendangan meringis menahan sakit di kakinya.

Hoseok tertawa kecil dan memandang jahil ke arah pemuda bersurai ash grey tersebut. "Ahh.. Jadi kau menyukai Min Yoongi ya Jim?" Goda Hoseok sambil mengedipkan matanya, "Kukira itu hanya gosip belaka. Ternyata benar ya." Sambung Hoseok lagi sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Sementara yang digoda sang _sunbae_ hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mengusak belakang kepalanya. Hoseok dan Taehyung tertawa keras melihat reaksi malu-malu Jimin.

Masih dengan tawanya, Hoseok bertanya."Yoongi sedang berjalan ke kantin sebelum aku mengejar kalian. Mau aku ajak dia sekalian?" Hoseok menunjuk ke arah barat, dimana kantin sekolah mereka berada.

Jimin yang mendengar tawaran menggiurkan tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat sembari tersenyum lebar. Taehyung yang melihat betapa antusias temannya hanya mendengus geli.

Lalu Hoseok memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengambil telepon genggamnya, guna mengubungi orang yang di minta Jimin. "Jangan berharap lebih Park! Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Yoongi." Ucap Hoseok tanpa melihat Jimin dan fokus dengan teleponnya. Dan Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan sang senior. _Kesempatan baik jangan ditolak_ , pikirnya.

Setelahnya ketiganya terdiam ditempat mereka berdiri. Lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang yang diam sambil memperhatikan seorang lainnya yang masih sibuk dengan benda ditangannya. Tak ingin hanya berdiam diri tanpa berbicara maka Taehyung mengajak Jimin mengobrol sembari menunggu Hoseok selesai dengan teleponnya. Obrolan penting mengenai universitas yang akan mereka masuki sampai obrolan tidak penting yang masih membahas Lee _Songsaengnim_.

"Tidak biasanya Yoongi ingin pergi di cuaca seterik ini." Gumaman pelan Hoseok menghentikan percakapan keduanya.

"Mengapa _H_ _yung_? Tidak bisa ya?" Jimin bertanya sambil melongokkan kepalanya kearah telepon yang masih digenggam Hoseok untuk melihat percakapan sang senior dengan pujaan hatinya.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya ringan dan memasukkan kembali teleponnya ke saku celana. "Dia bisa." Ujarnya.

Jimin membolakan matanya. "Sungguh hyung?!" Pekiknya. Anggukan kepala dan senyum lebarlah jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut. Jimin melompat kecil sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan berkata _'yes'_. Taehyung yang melihat tingkah absurd Jimin segera menendang kaki temannya tersebut. "Jangan berlebihan bodoh!"

Jimin berjinjit dengan satu kaki dan melompat kecil memegang kakinya yang sakit. "Sakit Tae!" Ringis Jimin sembari mendelikkan mata kearah Taehyung.

Hoseok menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah keduanya."Sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Kita tunggu Yoongi di gerbang saja." Hoseok merangkul dua _hoobae_ -nya tersebut, lalu ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang besar dihadapan mereka. Sesekali terdengar tawa dan kekehan kecil dari ketiganya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Hoseok dengan marga Jung di depan namanya itu memang tidak satu angkatan dengan Jimin dan Taehyung. Ia berada di tingkat tiga sementara Jimin dan Taehyung tingkat dua. Persahabatan senior-junior itu terbentuk di karenakan Jimin dan Hoseok tergabung di _club dance_ sekolah mereka, sementara Jimin dan Taehyung yang bersahabat otomatis membuat Hoseok pun kenal dengan Taehyung. Sifat dan beberapa hobi yang sama membuat ketiganya sering berpergian keluar di saat senggang seperti yang terjadi siang ini.

Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut selama perjalanan menuju gerbang. Hoseok yang terlalu sibuk dengan ujiannya memang sudah jarang berkumpul bersama keduanya. Membuat obrolan mereka tiada habisnya. Pohon besar yang berdiri gagah di sebelah gerbang sekolah menjadi tempat mereka menunggu dan berdiri menghindari terik matahari.

" _Hyung_ , dimana Yoongi- _sunbae_?" Pertanyaan Taehyung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka sesaat. Pemuda berambut merah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sekolah berharap menemukan setidaknya siluet sang _sunbae_ tapi nihil. "Lama sekali," sambungnya.

Jimin pun ikut-ikutan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hoseok yang ditanya pun akhirnya menyadari sudah cukup lama orang yang mereka tunggu tidak kunjung datang. "Sebentar, aku hubungi Yoongi dulu," Sahutnya sambil merogoh sakunya. Belum sempat telepon genggamnya di keluarkan, dari arah samping terdengar suara pemuda memanggil Hoseok. Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 170-an dengan kulit putih pucat dan bersurai jelaga berlari menghampiri mereka.

Dengan terengah pemuda tersebut pun sampai dihadapan mereka. "Hah.. Hah.. M-maaf Hos.. Aku tadi di panggil Ahn _Songsaengnim_. Kau menunggu lama?" Pemuda tersebut bernafas berat sembari menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di lutut.

Hoseok menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil."Tidak apa, Yoon." Hoseok menarik Yoongi ke bawah pohon tempat mereka berteduh karena di lihatnya kulit pemuda tersebut sudah agak memerah. "Ah... Kenalkan ini Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung. Mereka _hoobae_ kita yang aku katakan di pesan tadi" Tunjuk Hoseok ke arah dua orang berbeda warna rambut di sampingnya.

"Kim Taehyung, _sunbaenim_." Tersenyum kecil, Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kanannya.  
Yoongi menyambut uluran tangan di depannya, "Min Yoongi." Tersenyum kecil ia pun membalas pemuda didepannya. "Ahh.. Bukankah kau kekasih Jeon Jungkook?" Yoongi memperhatikan lekat wajah Taehyung. Ia takut salah orang _bung_.

Taehyung mengerenyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, " _Sunbae_ kenal Jungkook?"  
Yoongi menghela nafas kecil dan mengangguk. Untung tidak salah orang, pikirnya.

"Ya. Dia adik Seokjin dan Seokjin temanku." Jawabnya.

"Ah.. Benar juga. Aku baru sadar _sunbae_ teman Seokjin- _hyung_." Taehyung menepuk tangannya pelan sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan senyum kotak andalannya. Pun Jimin yang melihat interaksi akrab antara Taehyung dan _sunbae_ kesayangannya merengut kesal.

 _'Berhenti menggenggam tangannya Kim Taehyung sialan!'_ Bisikan bernada geram itu sampai di telinga Taehyung. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau dari tadi tangannya dan pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih saling bertautan. Dengan buru-buru Taehyung menarik tangannya dan menatap Jimin mengirim permintaan maaf lewat tatapan matanya. Sementara Jimin hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Taehyung. Hoseok tersenyum geli melihat keduanya. Yoongi menggaruk pipinya kecil, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia menahan senyumnya melihat interaksi dua bocah yang sangat bertolak belakang di hadapannya, baik dalam hal warna rambut dan juga tinggi badan haha.  
Mengulurkan tangannya Yoongi menatap pemuda di sebelah Taehyung. "Dan namamu—" Dengan cepat Jimin menyambung uluran tangan di hadapannya. "Park Jimin, _S_ _unbaenim_. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jimin memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan _eyesmile_ -nya. Mendapat serangan mendadak tersebut, Yoongi pun merona melihat senyum yang ia akui cukup menawan itu.

"Sudah perkenalannya? Ayo segera berangkat sebelum terlalu sore." Ujar Hoseok sambil menyeret Taehyung untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Memberi kesempatan untuk Jimin agar bisa lebih dekat dengan teman galaknya. Hoseok berkedip kecil kearah Jimin. Sementara yang di kedipi mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Dengan terburu Jimin segera melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan tanpa sadar menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi, "Ayo _sunbae_. Nanti kita di tinggalkan mereka." Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi agar mengikutinya, "Hoseok- _hyung_ tunggu!" Teriak Jimin sembari berjalan cepat menyusul Hoseok dan Taehyung yang menuju halte bus tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah mereka.

Sementara Yoongi yang di tarik Jimin hanya dapat berjalan menunduk menutupi pipi meronanya. Bagaimana ia tidak merona, melihat senyum menawan bocah itu saja ia tersipu malu dan sekarang tangannya digenggam erat. Yoongi yakin kalau pemuda yang menariknya sekarang ini tidak sadar menggenggam tangannya dengan tidak sopan.

Dengan sedikit berlari Jimin menghampiri Hoseok dan Taehyung yang lebih dulu sampai di halte bus. " _Ck_! Apa salahnya menunggu kami?" Gerutunya di sela tarikan nafas.

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya acuh."Jika menunggu kalian, maka aku tidak akan punya kesempatan melihat seorang Min Yoongi dengan pasrahnya di tarik olehmu." Hoseok dan Taehyung menggoda keduanya dengan mengerling melihat kearah tautan tangan Jimin dan Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Secara bersamaan Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh ke bawah melihat tautan tangan mereka dan terburu-buru melepaskan genggaman tersebut. Semu merah merambati pipi keduanya. Dua pemuda yang menggoda mereka pun tertawa keras melihat tingkah malu-malu keduanya.

Hoseok menyenggol bahu Yoongi pelan dan tersenyum menggoda. "Ahh... Ternyata seorang Min Yoongi bisa malu juga." Ujarnya.

Sementara yang digoda hanya mendelik marah. " _Ck_! Apa-apaan?! Bus-nya sudah sampai. Cepat naik" Ucapan Yoongi bertepatan dengan berhentinya bus dihadapan mereka. Bergegas ke empat pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam bus.

Kendati bus tersebut berhenti di area sekolah, tidak membuat keadaan di dalamnya berdesak-desakan. Ramai memang. Tapi masih ada beberapa kursi yang kosong ketika mereka masuk kedalamnya. Mungkin juga karena sudah banyak para murid sekolah yang sudah pulang ketika mereka masih menunggu Yoongi tadi. Dengan cepat para pemuda yang baru datang tersebut memindai sekiranya ada kursi kosong untuk mereka. Hoseok dan Taehyung bergerak kebagian belakang bus dan menduduki dua kursi. Masih ada satu kursi kosong disebelah kiri Yoongi dan Jimin berdiri. Dengan cepat Jimin menarik lengan pemuda disampingnya dan mendorong Yoongi menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Duduk disini saja _S_ _unbae_." Jimin menunduk menatap Yoongi sembari tersenyum kecil.  
Yoongi menatap pemuda yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau bagaimana? Jarak ke tempat karaoke lumayan jauh" Ujarnya

Tersenyum lebar Jimin mendengar adanya kekhawatiran di ucapan Yoongi. Ia pun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa. Aku kuat berdiri kok." Ucapnya. "Lagi pula kita akan berhenti di beberapa halte. Jadi pasti nanti ada yang turun." Sambungnya.

"Kau di duduk saja. Biar aku yang berdiri" Yoongi pun mulai mengangkat badannya, tapi dengan cepat Jimin menahannya. "Jangan berdiri. Busnya sudah mulai berjalan"

Dengan merengut Yoongi kembali duduk di tempatnya. Jimin pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu pemuda tersebut.

"Ahh.. Lucunya." Jimin berucap pelan sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pegangan bus menahan diri melihat betapa lucu pemuda yang di sukainya tersebut.

Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan Jimin pun mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak lucu bocah!" Desisnya.

Jimin yang tidak sanggup melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yoongi tertawa cukup keras. Tetapi buru-buru ia mengecilkan tawanya dan tersenyum canggung. Ia jadi pusat perhatian satu bus ngomong-ngomong.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Katakan itu pada pemuda yang sekarang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, hanya karena tidak bisa berdiri ketika ia bisa duduk." Jimin tertawa kecil dan tanpa sadar mengusak pucuk kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi bersemu merasakan telapak tangan Jimin di kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia menepis tangan tersebut."Jangan menyentuh kepalaku! Dasar tidak sopan!" Yoongi mendelik marah ke pemilik tangan.  
Walaupun mendapat delikan dari Yoongi tapi tidak membuat Jimin gentar. Ia rasa Yoongi hanya malu. Karena ketika Yoongi mendelik, mata tajamnya tak luput melihat rona samar di kedua pipi pemuda manis tersebut.

Jimin menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Yoongi. "Baiklah.. Tapi mengapa pipimu memerah, _S_ _unbae_?" Jimin tersenyum kecil menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi terlonjak kecil di bangkunya mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Ia pun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ke supir bus, balita yang di gendong ibunya, ataupun ke jari jemarinya yang ia remas dari tadi. Asal tidak menatap pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Tersenyum kecil Jimin melihat tingkah gugup pemuda yang sedang duduk tersebut. Memberanikan diri ia pun mendaratkan tangannya ke pipi bersemu Yoongi dan mencubit kecil disana. Dengan cepat Yoongi mendongkak dan membolakan matanya merasakan tangan hangat Jimin hinggap di pipinya. Yoongi merasa seluruh bagian wajahnya panas, ia yakin wajahnya pasti semerah kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Aish! Berhenti mencubit pipiku!" Yoongi menggeram.  
Ucapan memang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hati. Kendati mulutnya berkata berhenti tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ia ingin menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari pipinya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " _Andwae_.. Pipimu menggemaskan, _S_ _unbae_ _._ " Ungkapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ck! Terserah." Yoongi berdecak tetapi tetap membiarkan tangan Jimin di pipi kemerahannya.  
Jimin pun terkekeh kecil. Ia pun terus mencubit pipi pemuda yang disukainya tersebut. Kenyal, pikirnya.  
Tapi Yoongi rasa Jimin tidak sadar bahwa ia mencubitnya cukup lama. Dan ia merasa ngilu dan sedikit perih menjalari pipinya.

Meringis kecil, ia pun menatap Jimin sayu, "Jimmm... Sakit." Rengeknya sembari mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Tertegun sesaat Jimin melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Yoongi padanya.

"A-Ahh... Maaf, _sunbae_ " Tergagap kecil, Jimin pun mengelus pipi yang barusan di cubitinya dan perlahan menarik tangannya dari wajah sang _S_ _unbae_.

"Aish! Ini sakit bodoh!" Gerutu Yoongi sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap pipinya.

"Ehehehe... Maaf. Pipimu kenyal sekali. Aku jadi lupa diri, _sunbae_." Kekeh Jimin sambil memberikan tatapan minta maaf.

"Bodoh! Aku membencimu!" Bentak Yoongi kecil sambil memukul pinggang Jimin di dekatnya.  
Bukannya tersinggung oleh perkataan kasar Yoongi, Jimin malah tertawa.

"Hmm... Ya.. Ya.. Aku juga mencintaimu" Balas Jimin sambil terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucu pemuda di hadapannya. Yoongi hanya dapat mendengus mendengar perkataan Jimin. 

Hoseok dan Taehyung yang duduk dibelakang tersenyum kecil melihat dua pemuda yang sedang bertengkar kecil sekarang ini.

Hoseok menyenggol lengan Taehyung pelan, "Jadi, kau ingin minta Jimin mentraktir apa nanti?"

Dengan raut bingung, Taehyung pun menoleh menatap pemuda disampingnya. "Apa maksudmu, _H_ _yung_?"

Hoseok menatap si surai merah jengah dan berdecak kecil. "Kau lihat mereka?" Tunjuk Hoseok pada Jimin dan Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk kecil,."Lalu?"

Menggeleng kecil Hoseok melihat betapa tidak pekanya Taehyung. "Maksudku... Kau tidak lihat betapa 'akrab' -nya mereka sekarang?" Ujar Hoseok sambil membuat gerakan mengutip pada kalimatnya.

"Aku yakin tidak lama lagi mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih. Nah, karena aku yang membuat mereka bertemu, tidak ada salahnya kan aku meminta sedikit kebahagiaan mereka." Hoseok bersedekap dan terkekeh kecil membayangkan apa yang akan ia minta pada keduanya.  
Taehyung tersenyum lebar, mengerti yang di ucapkan Hoseok.

"Ahh... Kau pintar sekali, _H_ _yung_! Tapi bagaimana kau yakin mereka akan berkencan? Taehyung memandang Hoseok penasaran.

Hoseok terkekeh lalu menunjuk ke arah pemuda manis yang sedang di goda Jimin. "Disana. Min Yoongi dengan mudahnya mengizinkan seorang Park Jimin, _hoobae_ yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu jam memegang, mencubit, bahkan mengusap pipinya. Bahkan denganku teman sekelasnya, aku membutuhkan enam bulan untuk bisa akrab dengannya. Dan Park Jimin dengan mudahnya menaklukan seorang Min Yoongi tanpa terkena cakarannya. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Tae? Tentu berkencan. Jimin tidak sebodoh itu melepaskan Yoongi yang jelas-jelas juga terpesona padanya." Hoseok berkata panjang lebar dan tersenyum setelah mengutarakan analisisnya.

Sementara Taehyung ternganga lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun memperhatikan Yoongi yang begitu galak dan manis sekaligus ketika di samping sahabatnya. Ketika memperhatikan sekitar, orang-orang di dalam bus juga tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi keduanya. Dan Taehyung yakin mereka menganggap bahwa Jimin dan Yoongi adalah sepasang kekasih. Padahal fakta mengejutkannya mereka bahkan baru berkenalan satu jam yang lalu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jimin dan Yoongi masih berdebat kecil dan dibelakang Hoseok dan Taehyung pun masih memperhatikan mereka sambil sesekali terkekeh lucu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh menurut Yoongi tadi ternyata di lalui oleh mereka hanya sebentar saja. Walaupun jarak tempuh busnya sama dengan yang biasanya, tetapi terasa singkat bila sepanjang perjalanan mereka-terutama Jimin dan Yoongi- isi dengan obrolan menyenangkan.  
Ke empat pemuda tersebut memilih berkaraoke di daerah distrik _Jung-gu_. Distrik ini sendiri berarti Distrik Pusat. Distrik yang terletak tepat di jantung kota Seoul dan di sisi utara Sungai Han ini merupakan distrik dimana situs bersejarah berharga seperti _Deoksugung_ dan _Namdaemun_ dapat ditemukan. Tempat terkenal seperti _Namsan Seoul Tower_ pada gunung _Namsan_ pun berada di Distrik ini.

 _Myeongdong_ yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal pun ada disini. Mungkin karena distrik Jung merupakan distrik pusat yang tepat berada di tengah Seoul maka banyak pusat wisata di dirikan di tempat ini.

Ketika bus berwarna hijau itu berhenti di stasiun _Myeongdong_ , ke empat pemuda itu pun turun dan berjalan beriringan ke arah barat menyusuri jalan _Toegye-ro_. Ada banyak sekali toko kosmetik, pakaian, dan juga tempat makan disepanjang jalan tersebut. Tetapi karena tujuan mereka bukan salah satu dari tempat tersebut, maka melewatinya adalah pilihan bijak.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit. Para pemuda tersebut pun sampai di sebuah gedung yang terlihat ramai. _24-23 Chungmuro 1(il)-ga_ tertulis di sisi samping gedung tersebut dan tulisan _SM Amusement Everysing_ terpampang di bagian atas gedung. Walaupun _Everysing_ ini sejatinya tempat menjual _merchandise_ dan _stuff_ para idol, tetapi di tersedia juga tempat karaoke yang biasa di kunjungi anak sekolah seperti mereka. Setelah memesan satu ruangan, lalu mereka pun diarahkan ke lantai dua dimana ruang yang mereka pesan berada.

Taehyung yang pertama kali sampai di lantai dua pun mengedarkan netranya dan terhenti ketika melihat pintu berwarna putih dengan angka tujuh besar tertempel diatasnya.

"Disana ruangan kita. _Kajja_!" Tunjuknya dengan semangat. Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah temannya.

Setelah ke empatnya masuk, dengan cepat Taehyung menyambar _mic_ yang ada di atas meja dan berseru kecil. "Aku yang akan menyanyi duluan!" Ujarnya sembari mengutak-atik _remote_ dan mencari lagu yang ia inginkan. Tiga orang lainnya pun melepas tas yang mereka sandang dan memilih duduk tenang.

"Hm... Pertama, ayo akan menyanyi lagu ini!" Seru Taehyung. Dan tulisan besar Big Bang terpampang di layar dihadapan mereka.

"Hoseok- _H_ _yung_ , Ayo!" Dengan cepat Taehyung menarik tangan Hoseok dan menyerahkan _mic_ lainnya. Nada bertempo _up-beat_ terdengar sebagai pembukaan. Dengan lincah Taehyung dan Hoseok menggerakkan badan mereka acak mengikuti irama lagu.

Jimin yang melihat tingkah konyol dua sahabatnya hanya bisa mendengus dan tertawa kecil. Mendengar suara kecil yang agak teredam dari arah sampingnya, Yoongi pun menolehkan kepala.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung, Jim?" Yoongi bertanya dan menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk dua orang yang sibuk menari didepan mereka.

Jimin pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi. "Nanti saja. Aku ingin menemanimu disini, _S_ _unbae_." Ujar Jimin sembari tersenyum kecil menatap pemuda manis disampingnya. Yoongi mendengus kecil mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau temani." Ucapnya. Mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jimin tertawa kecil. Yoongi rasa ia harus meneguhkan hatinya agar tidak terlalu luluh pada pemuda bersurai _ash grey_ tersebut. Karena sejak di dalam bus lalu di perjalanan menuju tempat karaoke hingga mereka sudah masuk keruangan ini, Jimin tidak berhenti menatapnya, baik secara diam-diam maupun terang-terangan.

Berdecak kecil Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya untuk mendorong wajah Jimin. "Berhenti menatapku Park Jimin!" Gerutunya. Bukannya menuruti ucapan Yoongi, Jimin malah menggenggam tangan pemuda disampingnya dan menarik Yoongi mendekat padanya.

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi lalu tersenyum lebar, "Kau semakin menggemaskan ketika malu, _S_ _unbae_ _._ "

Yoongi menarik tangannya dengan cepat dari genggaman Jimin. "Berhenti menggodaku, bocah!" Kesal Yoongi lalu memukul bahu Jimin kencang. Sementara Jimin tertawa keras disampingnya.

"Dan panggil aku _H_ _yung_. Terdengar aneh ketika kau menggodaku tapi masih memanggilku dengan formal begitu." Yoongi berucap sambil lalu. Memfokuskan matanya pada Taehyung dan Hoseok yang masih menari acak didepan tidak menatap Jimin. Ia berharap Jimin tidak melihat semu tipis dipipinya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Tersenyum lebar Jimin mendengar pinta Yoongi. "Ahh.. Berarti ketika aku memanggilmu _H_ _yung_ , aku boleh menggodamu terus?" Jimin berucap sembari mengedipkan matanya.

"Ck! Terserah." Decak Yoongi sembari bersedekap enggan menatap pemuda yang ia yakini akan semakin gencar menggodanya kedepannya.

" _Ya_! Park Jimin! Ayo giliranmu. Jangan terus menggoda Yoongi." Hoseok berucap sembari berkacak pinggang. Hoseok berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan menariknya. Ia sendiri menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah Yoongi dan bernafas kelelahan. Dengan lesu Jimin berdiri menghampiri Taehyung, ia masih ingin berbicara-menggoda tepatnya—dengan Yoongi.

" _Arraseo_.. Lagu biasa Tae." Pinta Jimin pada Taehyung yang masih memegang _remote_. Taehyung menoleh menatap Jimin dan berdecak kecil, "Lagu lainkan bisa Jim? Memangnya kau masih suka dengan orang tersebut _hah_?!" Taehyung berucap kesal. Jimin menatap malas temannya tersebut lalu mengulurkan tangannya meminta mic pada Taehyung, "Putarkan saja. Aku sedang ingin."

Menggerutu kecil Taehyung pun menyerahkan _mic_ nya. Yoongi terpaku sesaat mendengar ribut kecil dua orang yang berdiri didepannya. _Apakah Jimin sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini_ _?_ pikirnya. Taeyang – Only Look At Me tertulis dilayar dihadapan mereka.

 _Ahh.. Ternyata ia memang sedang menyukai seseorang_ , ucap Yoongi dalam hati. _Part_ awal dinyanyikan Jimin dengan sangat apik. Yoongi menatap Jimin dari tempatnya duduk, ia berpikir ternyata Jimin memiliki suara yang sangat memukau. _Part-part_ selanjutnya pun masih Jimin nyanyikan dengan baik. Jimin menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan penjiwaan yang bagus. Ia berpikir kalau Jimin sangat menyukai, mungkin mencintai entah siapapun orang yang sedang ia pikirkan ketika menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Menghelakan nafas pelan Yoongi pun mengalihkan netranya. Ia berpikir sangat jelas Jimin tidak menyukainya karena mereka pun baru berkenalan tadi. Jadi mustahil lagu tersebut untuknya. Jimin menyelesaikan lagu tersebut dengan sempurna. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Hebat seperti biasanya ya, Jim." Taehyung tersenyum dan memukul main-main bahu sahabatnya tersebut. Jimin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Suaramu juga bagus Tae." Jimin pun membalas pukulan Taehyung dibahunya dan berlalu duduk disamping Yoongi setelah sebelumnya menarik Hoseok untuk bergabung kembali dengan Taehyung. Sambil berlalu Hoseok mencibir kecil akan tingkah Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak ingin bernyanyi?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi. Menggeleng pelan Yoongi membalas pertanyaan tersebut tanpa menatap sang pemuda yang bertanya. Mengerenyitkan dahi Jimin menatap Yoongi. Mengapa Yoongi menjadi dingin padanya? Ia berbuat salahkah?

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? Sakit?" Tidak ada hal lain yang terlintas di pikirannya selain hal tersebut.

Masih sama dengan jawaban pertama, Yoongi pun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Jimin. Dengan wajah bingung Jimin menatap Yoongi. Baru ingin bertanya lagi pada Yoongi, sang pemuda di sampingnya tersebut telah terlebih dahulu menggerakkan badan kearahnya dan menatap tajam Jimin. Bergidik kecil Jimin mendapat tatapan tersebut. Yoongi pun melunakkan tatapannya ketika menyadari Jimin agak takut melihat tatapannya.

Yoongi berdengung kecil sembari menunduk menatap jari jemarinya, dengan pelan ia pun menegakkan kepala menatap Jimin.

"Hm... Aku ingin bertanya"

Tersenyum kecil Jimin menatap pemuda manis dihadapannya, "bertanya apa?"

"Mendengar percakapanmu dengan Taehyung tadi, sepertinya kau sering menyanyikan lagu tadi." Mengangguk Jimin mengiyakan ucapan Yoongi. "Ya. Lalu?"

"Hm.. Mengapa kau suka menyanyikan lagu itu?" Yoongi bertanya sembari menatap Jimin tepat dimatanya.

Tersenyum kecil saat ia mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. "Karena di masa lalu aku menyukai seseorang, dan bertepuk sebelah tangan." Jawab Jimin membalas tatapan Yoongi.

Sesaat Jimin berani bersumpah ia melihat netra Yoongi meredup sedih. Yoongi tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil yang bahkan terdengar hambar ditelinga keduanya. Entah mengapa Jimin malah tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar tawa tersebut.

"Ahh.. Berarti kau masih menyukai orang tersebut sampai sekarang? Lagu ini pasti mengingatkanmu padanya." Ucap Yoongi sembari tersenyum menggoda ke arah Jimin.

Terkekeh kecil Jimin melihat senyuman yang diberikan sang _S_ _unbae_. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak... Karena sampai sekarang pun cintaku masih tidak terbalas. Walaupun dengan orang yang berbeda."

Tersenyum hangat Jimin menatap Yoongi. Terbata kecil Yoongi berucap setelah menerima senyum Jimin yang kesekian kalinya. "M-Memangnya dengan siapa cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan sekarang?"

Dengan berani Jimin menarik kedua telapak tangan Yoongi lalu menggenggamnya pelan. "Kau."

Membolakan mata Yoongi mendengar jawaban pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan pelan ia menarik tangannya dan memukul kecil lengan Jimin lalu terkekeh canggung, "Jangan bercanda, Jimin. Tidak lucu."

Kembali Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk digenggamnya lalu menatap pemuda dihadapannya serius. "Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, _H_ _yung_. Aku menyukaimu sejak melihat senyummu di kantin ketika aku masih siswa baru. Kau tersenyum kecil di samping Seokjin- _H_ _yung_ dan Hoseok- _H_ _yung_. Senyummu kecil tapi berhasil memikatku. Karena tau bahwa kau dekat dengan Hoseok- _H_ _yung_ , aku selalu menghampiri kelas kalian untuk mengajak Hoseok- _H_ _yung_ pergi bersama ke ruang klub. Padahal kenyataannya aku ingin melihatmu." Jimin berucap sungguh-sungguh sembari menatap Yoongi.

Sementara yang ditatapi terdiam dengan rona merah tersapu di pipinya. Tertawa gugup, Yoongi pun menarik pelan tangannya dari genggaman Jimin, berat hati Jimin pun melepaskan tangan Yoongi.

"Terima kasih telah menyukaiku selama ini." Ucap Yoongi sembari tersenyum menatap Jimin.

"Aku tahu ini terburu-buru. Tapi maukah kau jadi kekasihku, _H_ _yung_?" Dengan mantap Jimin bertanya dan masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari netra Yoongi.

Gugup adalah reaksi Yoongi ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Mengedarkan pandangannya Yoongi menghindari tatapan Jimin. Terburu-buru Yoongi berdiri dari tempatnya. Mendongkak, netra Jimin pun menatapi hal yang dilakukan Yoongi. Setelah berdiri sesaat Yoongi pun berjalan cepat menghampiri Hoseok dan Taehyung yang entah terlalu tidak peka atau terlalu asik dengan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara dua teman mereka.

Menyadari Yoongi yang ada disampingnya, Hoseok pun menyerahkan _mic_ nya. "Mau bernyanyi Yoon?"

Yoongi pun menyambar _mic_ tersebut dan tersenyum canggung, "Y-Ya.. Setelkan lagu apa saja. Aku akan bernyanyi."

Dengan cepat Taehyung memilih salah satu lagu dan memmainkannya. Nada bernada _up-beat_ pun mulai terdengar dan setelahnya ketiganya menggerakkan badan mengikuti alunan lagu yang terputar, melupakan satu orang lain.

Jimin tersenyum sendu menatap punggung Yoongi. Ia ditolakkan? Sepertinya, ya. Dilihat dari reaksi Yoongi terhadap pernyataannya barusan sudah jelas bahwa ia ditolak. Ahh.. Ia kira setelah melihat tanggapan-tanggapan Yoongi terhadap godaannya tadi, ia akan diterima. Ternyata sama saja seperti yang dulu. Ia rasa dirinya harus terbiasa dengan cinta sepihaknya. Tapi jika boleh jujur, Jimin rasa cinta sepihaknya pada Yoongi benar-benar menyakitkan. Mungkin karena ia berekspetasi terlalu berlebihan tadi. Jimin berpikir, seharusnya ia tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Seharusnya ia mendekati kakak kelasnya tersebut secara perlahan. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu menggoda Yoongi tadi, siapa tau ia benci di goda. Dan banyak seharusnya-seharusnya lain berseliweran dalam pikirannya. Dengan keras Jimin memukulkan tangan kanannya pada sisi kepala.

"Bodoh.. Bodoh.. Bodoh.." Jimin bergumam sembari masih memukul kepalanya.

Yoongi tidak kembali ketempat duduknya sampai jam karaoke mereka selesai. Dijalan menuju stasiun _Myeongdong_ Jimin dan Yoongi tidak berbicara sepata kata pun. Taehyung dan Hoseok hanya dapat saling bertanya lewat tatapan mata mereka. Perjalanan mereka terasa canggung berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Setelah sampai, keempatnya pun duduk di kursi panjang yang berada disana menunggu bus dalam diam. Taehyung dan Hoseok tidak berani membuka suara bertanya apa yang terjadi pada dua orang di kiri-kanan yang mengapit mereka.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi berucap pelan. "Hoseok- _ah_ , aku berbeda bus dengan kalian. Dan busku yang akan datang duluan sepertinya." Yoongi berdiri pelan ketika melihat bus hijau bernomor 7017 menghampiri tempat mereka menunggu.

" _Ck_! Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang? Jika arah pulangmu berbeda dengan kami, aku bisa memilih tempat lain tadi." Hoseok berdecak sembari menatap Yoongi yang sedang terkekeh geli saat ini.

"Tidak apa. Aku bahagia hari ini. Jadi tidak apa jika aku pulang sendiri." Sahutnya ringan. Ketika bus tersebut berhenti, dengan cepat Yoongi melambaikan tangannya pada tiga pemuda lainnya. "Aku duluan."

"Yoongi- _ah_ _…_ Hati-hati." Hoseok berteriak ketika melihat Yoongi menaiki bus tersebut. Jimin tidak menggerakkan tangannya membalas lambaian tangan Yoongi seperti Taehyung atau pun Hoseok, tetapi matanya tidak lepas sedikit pun dari pemuda tersebut. Jika tadi ia tidak menyatakan perasaannya, mungkin ia bisa berpura-pura searah dengan Yoongi dan berdalih mengantarkannya pulang. Tapi sekarang percuma. Helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari sela bibirnya.

Ketika Yoongi sudah masuk didalam bus, ia memilih duduk dibarisan keempat dari depan dan mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi didekat jendela. Bisa dilihatnya Hoseok dan Taehyung yang masih melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun membalas dengan lambaikan kecil dan senyum kecil. Lalu matanya teralih menatap pemuda bersurai _ash grey_ disebelah Taehyung. Dilihat dari tatapannya yang kosong sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat Jimin. Lalu dengan cepat Yoongi membuka jendela disampingnya dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Hoseok dan Taehyung melemparinya dengan tatapan tanya. Tapi Yoongi hanya berfokus pada pemuda yang sampai saat ini sepertinya masih melamun.

"Jimin- _ah_!" Yoongi berteriak dan dilihatnya Jimin terlonjak kaget dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Lalu tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sama seperti dua temannya, Jimin pun memberikan tatapan tanya padanya. Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah kebingungan Jimin. Sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan gusi merah mudanya Yoongi berucap lagi,

"Aku menerimamu! Aku mau jadi kekasihmu!" Teriakan Yoongi menyebabkan tiga pemuda yang sedang berdiri tersebut membolakan mata mereka terkejut. Lalu serentak Hoseok dan Taehyung menolehkan kepala mereka menghadap Jimin.

Tergagap pelan Jimin balas berteriak. "Apa maksudmu, _H_ _yung_?"

Berdecak kecil Yoongi pun membalas. "Aku mau jadi kekasihmu, bodoh!"

Jimin hanya bisa ternganga mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Ia luar biasa terkejut. Bukannya yoongi menolak dirinya. Yoongi berdecak kecil melihat wajah bodoh kekasihnya. _'Ahh.. Aku sudah bisa memanggil Jimin kekasihku kan?'_ , Yoongi terkikik pelan memikirkannya.

Bus yang ia tumpangi pun sudah mulai bergerak, dengan cepat Yoongi pun berucap lagi. "Sampai jumpa besok. Aku mencintaimu Jimin _ie_." Semu merah merambati pipi Yoongi ketika ia selesai meneriakkan kalimat tersebut.

Meyakini bahwa yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi, Jimin pun tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan kearah bus yang ditumpangi sang kekasih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _H_ _yung_ _._ " Jimin tersenyum lebar setelah meneriakkan kalimatnya.

Jimin tidak memperdulikan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia hanya terus tersenyum sembari melihat bus yang membawa kekasihnya hilang dari pandangan. Ahh... ia jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok.

.

.

.

 **Author** **'s** **note** : _This is my first time posting my fanfiction_. Gak terlalu yakin sebenernya. Selama ini aku selalu jadi reader dan takut keluar dari comfort zoneku. _And i'm still thinking this is fail. But here_ _I_ _am_. Btw ide cerita ini terlintas ketika buka _youtube_ dan nonton _fact-fact_ tentang Jimin dan salah satu factnya "Jimin favorite song when karaoke is Taeyang 'Naman Barabwa' (Only Look At Me) because in the past he has one sided love."

Ehm.. Fakta jam pulang sekolah di ff ini memang berbeda dengan yang terjadi di Seoul sana. _But lets forget about that just for my fanfic_ , ehe. Aku gak mencantumnya secara jelas tentang POV, tetapi akan aku buat secara jelas siapa yang sedang berbicara. Semoga kalian paham.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua _author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
